Portable consumer electronic devices such as mobile telephones, tablets and portable (e.g. laptop or palm) computers generally use sensor assemblies to detect the presence of a user in proximity to the device.
However, sensor assemblies take up internal space in the devices and may also interfere with antenna gain performance. Accordingly as consumer electronic devices are continually changing in size and internal component configuration a market has developed for more compact devices, in particular, thinner and lighter devices.